Hello Yoshi DX (series)
'Hello Yoshi DX '''is a Japanese-American Fantasy/Magical girl/Adventure/Kodomo CGI animated series for children, produced by Dreamworks television of the United States in conjunction with SD Entertainment in the United States and Nintendo and Sanrio in Japan. Based on Mario, Noddy and Hello kitty Universe, Hello yoshi take a new adventures over the planets: Toyworld, Mushroom world, Domino, Solaria, Linphea, Fairytopia, Earth, etc., Hello yoshi must complete the several missions to get Eternal Deluxe Fairy forms, they must try to stop Bowser, Sly and Gobbo and their gang and even Metalia and Nightmare Also they must complete the missions on Smash Bros, with their friends to help. Overview After the end of Hello Yoshi War series, in the final 2017, Beatriz wants Hello yoshi confirmed that Deluxe was in production and it was set to be aired and named as Hello Yoshi Special. It was later revealed at the Iberanime in Portugal on September 27, 2018, that the Deluxe series's premiere had been postponed after Season 19. In November 5, 2018, there was three unaired episodes that is the hard work to make episodes. After Hello yoshi saves Christmas movie in December 2018, she did premiere the first full episode in January 6, 2019. Synopsis First ''“The Hello yoshi fairies embark on a cosmic adventure with their new friends Kirby, Twinlky and the Dreamland friends, and make some adventures of friendship and events in Toytown, once Bowser, Sly and Gobbo helped by Nightmare creature Metalia want to end friendship in Multiverse and Hello yoshi rescue the world.” Second “One by one, all the stars in the sky are mysteriously going out, gradually throwing the various worlds of the Magic Universe into darkness. Hello yoshi got to do their missions to save the Princess Clore Yoshi. And Yoshi's best friend Ludwig becames cursed by Bowser's Monster shadow, and Dry bones was kidnapped by Queen Metalia, and Hello yoshi had a last challenge to ride a bicycle to break the evil curse, and the final episode, Yoshi defeats the Metalia and saves Dry bones. Even that, Clore Yoshi is restored and Yoshi's memories too. During the mission, the Princess Crown and the Star Lumens must awake Hello yoshi's gang from form as fairies senshi to help Hello yoshi to save Toyland from the hands of Metalia As for it, Hello Yoshi make a great parade of Peace in Toyland, celebrate the end of evil Metalia” Full "This is the story about the seven grown-up girls, Yoshi and her friends (Mimmy, Tessie, Mary, Rosalina, Harmony and Ludwig), who fight the forces of the new evil spirit, Metalia, who that encroached in the Galaxy of Utopia. At the beginning of the history, Yoshi and friends send a birthday package for Big ears and Rosalina but was disaster, it wasn't being melted, it was a Dark queen Metalia who incinerated it. Hello yoshi were to discover their real families and gain their power-up fairy warrior "Deluxe fairy", Hello yoshi had their dreams about the mysterious woman who created the universe and she asks to them to stop the nightmare: Team Bowser, Smash bros enermies (Simon, Dedede, Escargoon...) and the leader: Queen Metalia. At the middle of the story, a little alien creature called Kirby reaches them after a long journey, bringing an urgent message: they are the only ones who can save the stars! And save the Galaxy from Queen Metalia's invasion, and the Darkness washes the colors and them left the Black, Grey and White. And Hello yoshi must the adquire the newer power-up: Crisis Fairy, and they color the Toytown. Episodes *1. The Present (Pilot) *2. The Family Tree *3. Lie Down, Mr Wobblyman *4. Nightmare and the Jail bird *5. Fire Chief Dinah *6. Yoshi needs help *7. Up, up and away *8: Yoshi and Round up call *9: The Great Bowser & Goblins's switch *10. A Strange weather or alien *11. The Revive of Star Princess Lumen *12. Museum Madness *13. An Imagination of Darkness *14. The Trouble couple *15. Teacher subtitute *16. Hello Yoshi save the Toyland *17. An Unhappy Melody, the birth of tecno fairy *18.The Secret life of Noddy *19. Cosmetta of the Moon, the fairy birth *20. Ludwig, the dragon of fairies *21.The little Fairy of flowers is born *22.Hello kitty, the fairy of sun *23. The Last Lumen, and Yoshi's siblings as fairies *24. Kirby becomes a unicorn *25. Bowser's inside story: Ludwig's journey *26. Harmony's TV Party *27. Hello Yoshi back to kids *28. Mimmy is a great princess of sun *29. Mary's dance contest *30. Tessie bear VS Corn heads *31. The Cursed game *32. Rosalina's truth of her powers *33. The Secret life of Mrs Vanthrax *34. Yoshi's final destiny *35. The Space in the rescue *36. The Universe Apocalypse *37. The Princess of Void, save Kirby *38. The Star of Hope Shines Through The Darkness *39. Hello Yoshi and the Written of the Stars Theme Songs Promotional Images A New Year Space Flight! Happy 2019!.png|Hello Yoshi Unused Photoshop wallpaper Hello yoshi DX Opening.png|Hello yoshi's cast Hello yoshi DX Opening.Still002.png|Hello yoshi Versus Bowser team Hello yoshi DX Opening.Still003.png|Hello Yoshi's cafe of Deluxe vlcsnap-2019-04-02-14h19m06s292.png|Hello Yoshi image with Kirby as the deuteragonist Hello yoshi into Cosmos DX.png|Hello yoshi at Night of the Stars Hello Yoshi Ep 10.png|Hello yoshi have the justice about the mysterious alien Hello yoshi phototyle g&w.png Hello Yoshi Myu Band.png|Hello Yoshi Myu Dance Hello Yoshi at the Toadstool woods.png|Hello Yoshi in Toadstool woods Nightmare moonlight.png|The Nightmare of Bowser and his team Surprise Yoshi.png|Kirby and Yoshi (Kirby's mama) Meet Kirby.png|Yoshi shows Kirby (a baby alien) to Hello yoshi Hello Yoshi DX SuperS.png Hello Yoshi Super Fairies Deluxe.png|Hello Yoshi DX Series (Twitter con) Hello yoshi Odyssey DX.png|Hello Yoshi Deluxe in the airship Hello Yoshi Surf club.png|Hello Yoshi Sneak peek of Olympics games episode Hello Yoshi on Board.png|Hello Yoshi Deluxe Odyssey Hello Yoshi Glitter Girls.png|Hello Yoshi Deluxe Series the Movie Hello Yoshi Twinkle festival.png|Hello Yoshi Drinking the Juices during the Twinkle festival super_crown_by_obeth0_ddhynut.png|Hello Yoshi as Princesses (premiere in winter 2020 on Hello Yoshi DX) Hello Yoshi in Bowser and his gang.png|Bowser, King boo, Sly and Gobbo returns Bowser,_Sly_and_Gobbo_in_Toyland.png|Bowser, Sly and Gobbo in Toyland in DX Series rosalina_s_world_series_party__by_spinosaurusking875_ddjc37i.png|Hello Yoshi Watching a TV Hello Yoshi in Toyland.png|New episodes of Hello Yoshi is coming in Winter Category:DX Series